


Baila conmigo

by RainbowRandom



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dice es un camarero, El apellido de Dice es Cambell aqui, First Meetings, M/M, Undercover Devil, Young Dice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: “¿Me concederías un baile?”





	Baila conmigo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey!~ Este es mi primer fic Snake eyes, creo que me ha encantado la pareja y luego de jugar un poco, creo que se confirman sospechas.

Acaba de llegar a esta isla, lo mejor que ha podido conseguir es un trabajo como camarero en un bar de reputación brillante, el merecía un puesto mayor con todas las referencias que traía de la gran ciudad, pero para iniciar hay que ir por el barro primero supone y suspira antes de fingir su sonrisa en alto, él está hecho para dar cara al público y mostrar una cordialidad tan convincente, una máscara creada con años de práctica en un espejo y que ahora era su segunda piel, falsa como sus buenas intenciones. Esta noche no hay nada especial, como es usual algunas clientes opulentas y de buen dinero intentando cortejar a los jóvenes incautos con su dinero, Dice podía admitir no estar interesado en nada más que en una buena propina y una despedida rápida, hoy no estaba de humor para soportar esto.

“Cambell” Le llama la gerente del lugar, una mujer amargada y de mirada fría “Un cliente te pidió exclusivamente a ti como su camarero. Esta en la mesa central, es enormemente rico, así que tratale como a un rey, es la primera vez que viene y queremos que continúe haciéndolo” Dice con firmeza mientras sostiene un fajo de billetes en su mano y dejando claro la importancia del cliente.

“Sin problema” Contesta colocando esa sonrisa y mirada confiada ya automatizada.

Tomó su libreta y salió al restaurante, el local estaba repleto de caras conocidas y otras nuevas, busco entre la gente, en la mesa central solo hay una persona, sobresalían unos cuernos en una piel oscura y peluda, una sonrisa de dientes afilados y sus ojos mostrando confianza, vestido de forma elegante pero discreta, no se parecía a nada visto con anterioridad por sus ojos pero a la vez era conocido. No lo pensó más y terminó de acercarse, parecía un animal salvaje pero era mucho más atractivo de cerca y tenia un fuego a su alrededor bastante atrayente, era una flama para las moscas.

“Buenas noches, mi nombre es Dice y seré su camarero ¿En que puedo servirle?” Dice y cuando el hombre le mira se queda casi sin aliento, hay algo enloquecedor en su mirada de ojos carmesí.

“Es una bella noche, querido. Tú me servirías en otros contextos más picantes, pero, ya que el público está presente te pediré un whisky a la roca y el mejor habano de la casa” El camarero ríe un poco creyendo que se trata de un cliente muy bromista, lo que no sabe es que eso no era ninguna broma.

“No se permite fumar dentro del local, caballero” Contesta el camarero recostándose brevemente de su mesa para anotar mejor y ofrecer mejor trató al cliente.

“¿Es esto algún tipo de invitación?” Cuestiona el comensal riendo agradado “¿Cuanto dinero tengo que soltar para que me dejen arruinarles la cena elegante a todos estos tontos?” Los demás clientes le miran con irritación y a Cambell le parece muy curioso para tratarse de alguien muy rico, también el hecho de sus afiliados colmillos.

“Preguntare” Contesta en broma al marcharse a buscar lo ordenado.

Regresa con la copa del alcohol y la botella en su bandeja, pone el vaso con hielo y le sirve en sus ojos, es bastante bueno con el manejo de la bandeja y el vertido del contenido.

“Eres muy ágil, muy curvilíneo ¿Bailas?” Le cuestiona tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

“Un poco de todo” Contesta con una genuina sonrisa a la cuestión inofensiva, es lo más amable que le han preguntado en este trabajo.

“¿Me concederías un baile cuando suene alguna buena pieza?” Ahora dice ojeando con mayor atención el menú “Quisiera un buen bistec, poco hecho y bastante quiero decir” Agrega riendo en voz alta a la estirada pareja de bueyes en la mesa de al lado.

“Claro, regresaré enseguida” Contesta al marcharse en dirección a la cocina.

Al entrar a las cocinas a penas puede contener la risa mientras le da el pedido a los cocineros que le observan extraño pero no dicen nada. Al regresar a la mesa del "divertido" caballero lo encuentra fumando distraídamente un puro, se nota que logró convencer a la gerente del lugar (Cambell lo nota cuando ella pasa a su lado contando un buen fajo de billetes) y pone el pedido en la mesa, el hombro rápidamente deja salir de sus labios un perfecto aro de humo y apaga el puro en el cenicero a su lado.

“Por su tía, ¿o era su hermana?” Les hecha en cara mientras come un corte de carne que todavía resuma algo de sangre fresca y ambos clientes se levantan indignados para marcharse, Dice no sabe porque pero ríe sin poder evitarlo “Además de hermoso con un buen sentido del humor” No puede evitar mirar al extraño con mejillas sonrojadas.

“Uhm, gracias. Señor” Intenta mantener la compostura en todo momento al igual que su educación, está a punto de recitar algo más cuando ve acercarse al otro gerente “Oh, ¿Que sucede, señor Hilen?” Pregunta inocentemente intentando parecer concentrado en su trabajo y no en su atractivo cliente.

“Lo siento señor, su camarero debe seguir con su trabajo y debería retirarse ya” El gerente y rígido amante de la ley se dirige exclusivamente al comensal, quien levanta una ceja indignado “Estamos perdiendo clientes por su actitud irrespetuosa y tengo que pedirle que se marche” El viejo periódico elegante habla sin arrepentimiento.

“Si es por el dinero no importa, yo puedo pagarlo" Exclama riendo al soltar una enorme cantidad de fajos de billetes en su mesa, la gente se asombra ante la facilidad que tiene para soltar dinero o por todo lo que tendrá para hacer esta acción sin contemplaciones.

El adinerado sujeto se levanta y sujeta a Dice por la cintura arrastrándolo a la pista de baile, es como si los músicos sintieran las intenciones de este hombre y ponen un tango lento solo para ellos, el camarero no puede evitar jadear ante lo bien que se siente su cercanía y este ser dominante moviéndole a su voluntad, mostrándole que no tiene siquiera dominio sobre su propio cuerpo, nunca le gustó ser dominado pero esta vez fue lo que movió sus pasiones al ritmo de la música.

“Odio la ropa que llevas” Le susurró al oído cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro “Amaría verte sin nada, mostrándome el esplendor de ese cuerpo tuyo envuelto en finas sábanas de satén” Hay algo tan venenoso y seductor en cada una de sus palabras que le hace temblar por más.

Otra cosa le hace temblar y es el dolor repentino de algo filoso clavándose en sus caderas, al bajar la mirada solo ve las garras en los dedos de su acompañante y está esa repentina curiosidad de saber de quién se trata.

“¿Quién o qué es usted?” Pregunta por lo bajo.

“¿Te importaría si respondo a tus preguntas mientras te hago jadear? Gritar mi nombre en la cúspide de tu éxtasis, darme algo más profundo que solo tú aterciopelado calor a mi alrededor” A Dice no le importaba realmente, la insinuación sexual caía perfecta de la boca de este caballero, pero, algo le hizo alejarse de ese hombre y era un extraño presentimiento.

“No puedo acostarme con los clientes, es política de la empresa” Suspira contra el cuello del extraño.

“Uhm, no quiero que nos acostemos. Todavía no” Dice con un tono jocoso en la voz “Que quieras y que debas, son dos cosas muy distintas. Una por elección y otra por obligación aunque ambas se pueden desobedecer a conveniencia por placer” Explica al frotar ambas entrepiernas juntas y ganar un gemido además de tartamudeo de las caderas del otro siendo contenidas al instante.

La música se detiene justo a tiempo antes de que haga una estupidez, Cambell mira al desconocido alejarse y posar en su mano una generosa propina además de la tarjeta de presentación de un casino.

“Ven a verme, allí serás tratado como un Rey y tendrás un lugar a mi lado” Le dice y por un momento, Dice puede ver su apariencia física cambiar “Le has dado un buen baile a este viejo, el mejor en mucho tiempo debo admitir, deja de desperdiciarte aquí y ven conmigo” Dijo a modo de despido mientras daba un beso a su mano y causaba un rubor violeta intenso en su rostro.

El extraño desaparece luego de pagar la cuenta. Dice no puede evitar mirar la tarjeta en su mano dejando caer la propina incluso y dándose cuenta de algo.

“El casino del Diablo” Murmura para sí mismo con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y un aleteo alegre en el pecho.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, creo que haré un poco más sobre ellos y sobretodo tratándose de Au's creo que algunos en particular son muy llamativos y con el poco material que hay en lo referente a los fics, creo que amaré traer más historias de la pareja.


End file.
